Today's telecom systems are made up of different components offering different capabilities, interconnected and configured to provide advertised end-to-end services. These components, also referred to as Sub Network Elements (SNEs), based on Telecommunications Management Network (TMN) Standard, can be supplied by different vendors. Therefore, the scope of the Operations, Administration, Maintenance and Provisioning (OAMP) management capabilities offered by these components vary and are limited to the components only. Thus, managing (monitoring and maintaining) a system made up of SNEs from different vendors, with different native OAMP capabilities, different user interfaces and distributed geographically, significantly impacts the maintenance cost and system reliability.